Harry Goodsir
Henry Duncan Spens Goodsir was the assistant surgeon and naturalist aboard HMS Erebus during the Franklin expedition. Early Life Henry Duncan Spens Goodsir was born on the 3rd of November 1819 in Anstruther-Easter, Fife, Scotland. He was one of seven children born to medical practitioner John Goodsir and his wife, Elizabeth (née Taylor). His family was known for being doctors. His paternal grandfather was a highly respected doctor within the region with three of his sons becoming doctors.Turner W, ed. The Anatomical Memoirs of John Goodsir F.R.S. with a Biographical Memoir by Henry Lonsdale, MD. (2 vols, vol. I, Biography). Edinburgh: Adam and Charles Black, 1868 Three of his brothers also became doctors. John Goodsir, his eldest brother, was appointed Professor of Anatomy at the University of Edinburgh in 1846. Robert A. Goodsir, his second youngest brother studied at Edinburgh, but qualified with St. Andrew's University. The youngest, Archibald, studied in Scotland and then in Germany when he became ill. He ultimately never graduated with a MD diploma and died on March 20th 1849.Kaufman MH. Harry Goodsir and the last Franklin expedition, of 1845. Journal of Medical Biography 2004; 12: 82–89 Medical Career Goodsir obtained his LRCS Edinburgh diploma in 1840. In August of 1843, he succeed his brother John and became Conservator of the Surgeon's Hall Museum in Edinburgh. He wrote a few articles, such as On Two New Species of Leachia in 1841, but he most famously co-authored Anatomical and Pathological Observations alongside John. This book, published in 1845, consisted of his brother's unpublished lectures and brought him international recognition. Harry's contribution consisted of only three chapters, but were considered important to John in proving his cellular theory.Goodsir J, Goodsir H.D.S. Anatomical and Pathological Observations. Edinburgh: Myles Macphail, 1845 As Curator From 1843 to 1845, Goodsir served as Conservator during financial difficulties at the College. In 1844, he was asked to take a reduction to his annual salary bring it down to £100 (approximately £12,000 in 2018). This he took with great reluctance and threatened to resign if any further cuts were made. He resigned from the position on March 15, 1845 in order to join the Franklin Expedition. Franklin Expedition Though applying for a naturalist position, Goodsir was appointed Acting Assistant Surgeon aboard H.M.S. Erebus in 1845. He was one of four doctors assigned to the Expedition and worked under the supervision of Stephen S. Stanley. According to letters written by Harry to his father, he first thought well of Stanley, calling him a "very excellent fellow"." By the time they reached Disko Bay opinions had changed. "Stanley is a would be great man who as I first supposed would not make any effort at work after a time. He is at present however altho he knows nothing whatever about subject & is ignorant enough of all other subjects showing it more than any other person I ever met with in consequence of his speaking so much." In the same letter, Goodsir wrote his opinions of his counter parts on Terror, calling Alexander McDonald a "very good hearted fellow & is very much better than either of the others" and John S. Peddie "a man who will do nothing unless to bring in money." Though not officially hired as a naturalist, he took on the duties of one. According to a letter written by Lieutenant James Fairholme, he also took on the duties of librarian. His last communications was the paper On the anatomy of Forbesia which was transmitted from Disko Bay in June. They were published five years later in the Provincial Medical and Surgical Journal''.'' His last letters sent home were to his father and eldest brother dated July 12th. Nothing is know of Goodsir's fate past his last letters. It is assumed that when John Hartnell was autopsied after his death in 1846 it was done by Goodsir, considering his training as an anatomist. Searches His brother, Robert went to the Arctic in search of Harry, once in 1849 and then in 1850. The former voyage was written down in An Arctic voyage to Baffin's Bay and Lancaster Sound: in search of friends with Sir John Franklin. ''It is recounted in this that Robert had been tasked with bringing a letter to the Arctic which spoke of the death of their father and failing health of their brother, Archibald (who had died three days after he had set sail). He decided against leaving this letter when they came across a cairn, as he worried how it would hurt Harry if he found it or if it had gotten in the wrong hands. During the second expedition, it was noted by Albert von Kölliker, a Swiss doctor who was in Edinburgh at the time visiting John, the stakes of Robert's search: ''"Imagine the situation of this brother, and especially of the youngest, who, in an inhospitable region, struggling with the elements, and even in mortal danger, meet either the most delightful reunion or the most painful discovery, and certainly the coldest will be sympathetic to the finite lot of this family look forward to." Ultimately nothing was found. Robert returned to Scotland for a two years before travelling to New Zealand and then to Australia. Remains In 1869, Charles Francis Hall was led to a shallow grave by an Inuit which housed a well-preserved skeleton. It was brought back to England where it was interred beneath the Franklin Memorial at Greenwich Old Royal Naval College. For years it was believed to be the remains of a high ranking officer due to the silk vest and gold tooth fillings that were found. After examinations were made by Thomas Henry Hawkins, an English biologist, it was concluded by the Admiralty that this was the body of Lieutenant Henry T.D. Le Vesconte. Examinations done in 2009 however say otherwise. It was found through isotope data taken from the enamel in the teeth that this person was from Eastern Scotland. This would rule out Le Vesconte who grew up in Southwest England. It is speculated that the gold filling is a clue to this being Goodsir, considering his father was close friends with Robert Nasmyth, a Scottish dentist who served Queen Victoria. The type of filling done was rare during that period, but was known to be done by Nasmyth. Facial reconstruction was also done, showing a striking familiarity to the daguerrotype taken of Goodsir in 1845. Despite all this, it is not confirmed if it is the remains of Harry Goodsir. The body was shown to have a tooth infection, which was a probable cause of death. Gallery DrGoodsir1842.jpg|Dr. Goodsir in 1842 GoodsirSketch.jpg|A sketch of Goodsir done a day before the expedition departed GoodsirFork.jpg|A fork that belonged to Goodsir References Category:People Category:HMS Erebus Category:Surgeons Category:Officers